Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to multi-positional vehicle components for enhanced features. In particular and in one embodiment a multi-positional sunshade providing a media source is contemplated.
As autonomous vehicles make their way into the lives of consumers, there will be a need for entertainment during any length of drive. As operator attentiveness may no longer be required there is an opportunity for additional occupant enhancements.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an optional media sources in a vehicle.